trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
DyamanZirnis
- Prospit= - God Tier= }} |-|Grub= |age = 9 Beforan solar sweeps (19 Earth years) |screenname = dyamanZirnis |style = speaks ~ with ~ a ~ sing ~ song ~ accent ~ without ~ capitalisation ~ but ~ standard ~ punctuation. |specibus = Sitarkind |modus = Swan Song |symbol = |symbol2 = |title = Sage of Doom |zodiac = Borax |relations = Perlan Hækkao - Matesprit and Client Player Neviem Lellux - Moirail and Server Player Thelle Liliom - Kismesis The Emerald - Ancestor}}Dyaman Zirnis, also known by his Trollian handle, dyamanZirnis, is a pre-Scratch troll who lived on Beforus in "Overkillsession". He has brown blood. Character Introduction Your name is Dyaman Zirnis and you are universally famous. Well, that’s what you tell yourself. You haven’t yet achieved global recognition yet, let alone enough fame for an entire universe to know your name. But regardless, everyone who has heard your music has agreed that your voice is pure perfection. You love to sing. It’s your one and only hobby, aside from talking to your friends. But doesn’t everyone talk to their friends? Probably. So that hardly counts as a personal activity. Anyway, despite your unfortunate tendency to get off track sometimes, you’re a pretty average troll with big dreams of becoming a troubadaughterer. You own a Trollian so you can show off your latest songs to your friends, with the handle of dyamanZirnis, with which you always ~ converse ~ in ~ a ~ tone ~ which ~ shows ~ your ~ vocal ~ abilities. Mythological Role Dyaman is the Sage of Doom. This means he is “one who obtains knowledge of” Doom. As he progresses through the game and kills enemies, effectively bringing them their “doom”, he is able to learn about death and destruction. He can decipher an enemy’s weak points by doing battle with it, and damaging it. It is somewhat redundant, as it makes his first battle against every opponent very difficult, but as a God Tier, he is able to pick up knowledge much quicker, and comes to defeat enemies with ease. However, all the death and destruction takes its toll on Dyaman. At the beginning of Overkillsession, he was seen to be a big fan of calm and relaxing music, and produced very happy songs. However, after defeating the game, he begins to sing songs about death, and other songs that are just plain disturbing. Abilities *Doomerang: An offensive move. A black boomerang is made and launched towards the enemy, dealing a small amount of damage. *Doomsayer: An offensive move which has an 85% chance of killing the target immediately. *Sagebrush: A defensive move which boosts the stats of the user’s allies. *Vernissages: A defensive move which boosts the user’s stats. Land The Land of Thyme and Distillation is home to Salamanders, who live in a harsh environment far too warm to farm anything. They see the thyme that somehow grows here in large portions as a miracle, and consume it leisurely. Water very quickly evaporates in LOTAD, because, as its name implies, it “distils” the water, with the aid of the intense heat. LOTAD is revisited by Dyaman when he teams up with Parels Cododd, Orah Alinae and Cash Page to challenge his Denizen. Together, they manage to overcome Tartarus in battle and Dyaman earns his Astatine Ore. Fetch Modus Dyaman utilises the Swan Song Modus, which he laments is possibly one of the most annoying and inconvenient ones around. Any item can be stored with ease, but to retrieve it, one must wait until the item is near the end of its life cycle, whether this be near its decomposition or its total combustion. This means that upon retrieving an item, it often blows up or falls apart in the user’s hands. Dyaman eventually gets an upgrade called “Dirge”. This better suits his recently acquired tastes in music, as the user must sing a song about the destruction or otherwise end of item that one wishes to retrieve, rather than actually wait for the item to be destroyed. Strife Specibus Dyaman wields the Sitarkind Abstratus. Sitars are large stringed instruments played with a pick. Dyaman’s sitars are electric, meaning he can plug them into a portable amplifier and use sound as a weapon. If this doesn’t work, he can simply hit the enemy with their very sturdy frames, but he hates the thought of damaging them. *Up to Eleven: A sitar which somewhat resembles an X-shape. Dyaman uses this sitar in the beginning, but it was broken in battle with an Ogre. *Prince of Awesome: A tennis racket which can oddly enough be used in the Sitarkind Abstratus. Dyaman already owns it before beginning the game, but never actually used it. It is the only weapon in his arsenal that he is not afraid to hit enemies with, as it cannot damage them with sound, due to not being playable. *Overture: A sitar resembling a stylised shovel, which is fitting, since he made it by combining a Shovel with the remains of his broken Up to Eleven. *Rise to Fame: A fairly circular, spiked sitar made by combining the Prince of Awesome and Overture. *Basic Model: An old sitar that Dyaman’s Fetch Modus spat up. Its body resembles a diamond with semicircles carved into each side. It broke promptly after being ejected by the Swan Song modus. *Tune-Up: A blue sitar Dyaman made by double-alchemising the Basic Model’s remains. *Fermata: A somewhat hexagonally shaped sitar with a fairly eccentric design. It was stolen from the Horde of Tartarus. *Power Chord: Resembling a gear, this sitar was alchemised by the Fermata and a clock. It has been shown to have some temporal abilities such as slowing down time, but they were not widely demonstrated. *Sanctuary: A powerful sitar with a golden frame, Dyaman made this sitar by combining the Rise to Fame and Tune-Up. *Million Bucks: The ultimate sitar. It is golden, like the Sanctuary, and was made by Ruth by combining the Power Chord, Sanctuary, and Astatine Ore. It seems to have lost the temporal abilities afforded by the Power Chord, however. Trivia *In the post-Scratch version of Alternia, Dyaman serves as Adamas Hrasek's ancestor, and goes by the title of "Conjuror Demantur". Category:A Million Ways To Die Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Brown/Beige Blood Category:Dunnedays